Home Agean
by siv1542
Summary: In the series Phineas and Ferb shows that the girl who lives across the street did not have a father. This girl is Isabella, she many other stories move from Danville when she was sixteen and a few years she comes back. What if she was in Mexico longer than planned for ten years, well then a great has changed with her not only her but also Phineas. will their love be the same?


_**Yes I had to write the story all over again because I had comet so far to chapter three and then I lost it. Here is new version or you have not read the others, but I want to do my best in these stories so I will do the passionate and beautiful so here it is.  
**_  
a 25 year old girl named Isabella sat in a car with her mother . you who know her from the show will say that she does not have a father. I invented one.

She sat with her mother and father . They were not on any highway . They were headed to Danville. After three day drive were all tired and bored. Isabella had to shrink together to fit together with the other assets that were there. She rejoiced that they were going home. She had a surprisingly strange reason have not thought very much on Phineas and Ferb in the last ten years . She had forgotten them . That she had hidden them in underbevisten her and taken it up when she would think of something good . She smiled and loins to the car window .

" Isabella " hers father said , and looked up into the mirror and looked through it to see her.

"Yes father. "

She said aloud . She had learned during the time in Mexico so one would not see those who were old or had more power one person no school look them in the eye .

She had often forgotten and had been beaten by an adult. She had wanted a friend during the ten years she lived there. She had been unfortunate . Mostly because she was a beautiful young woman who was smart. She had missed the feeling of being watched. She missed Phineas . He had crept into his head in the last few days after she got the white that they were going back to Danville.  
She wondered if he was still the inventor when they were little . She closed her eyes and slept .  
She was awakened three hours later that her mother spoke to her.

" dear we 're almost there . "

She said in a low voice , but cam to wake her .

" hu "

she said, and squirmed in his seat and looked at her mother .

" What for ? "

she asked with a puzzled voice and Runk brows.

"We 're home again."

She said

"look Danville plate. Isabella looked up at it. She had so many good and bad memories. Worst was that she had left home place and Phineas .  
She felt more at home in Danville than in Mecixo .  
She looked out the window. They were in the car one hour. There was usually a half hour, but the father was unknown here and corrigible mother said. It was also because of the traffic queue in the city. It was during the time when everyone had finished work so it was often long queues. She looked at the people in the streets. She could recognize a good number of them . She smiled out through the window.  
She saw a boy with red hair. He had a triangular head. Did Phineas faith? He was attractive, the worst was that he was sitting on a bench with his hands in aniktet and looked down. He did not notice them. It was perhaps not surprising . They came without any of them showed it and it was ten years since the last time they saw each other .

They were ten minutes away from the house . She recognized the neighborhood. She smiled to the people in the streets. She saw many familiar . She looked Beauford but a girl. She smiled at them. They had come across Phineas and Ferb 's house . She fit out the window and saw that the house had not changed very much. She turned her head the other direction and saw their house.

" Here it is . "

said his mother and kissed her father on the cheek . He smiled at her.  
She moved her feat out of the car . She almost fell . She had lost feeling in his feet and had to lean on the window. 

_**In Phineas and Ferb**_

Phineas sat with the family. He had the feeling this could get to be a good day. He had always had the feeling, but today was something special . He looked out the kitchen window and saw a black car parked utendfor house where Isabella lived before.  
Suddenly he felt one stab in the heart .

He remembered the day she left. It was as if something had died . He cried for days . He was depressed over a year and hardly ever spoke . He spoke less than . Ferb when he was ten . He looked out the window again and saw a long girl with long black ho . The girl to the their house and he could see the crystal blue completely from where he sat.  
He stared long after her. Ferb commented on it and said " you've got a taste for some ? " with one grin.  
"huh ? " he said, looking at him . " No it was nothing. " Black Phineas .  
He had to look into these neighbors . Kanje it was the family of Isabella? Who proved he could not remember her saying that she would come home some time and if they did she would certainly have said from. He had to ignore the fine feeling in your stomach and keep track of what actually happened here and now.  
It was a little hell and he had to ignore the feeling and continued to eat. He went from the dinner table and went up to his room . He and Ferb shared room , but was often ferb accommodation for girlfriend so when he got the room for himself. He stood at the window watching their house. He could see through the window on one side of their house.  
He had to visit them. He had played in order to Isabella . It was the name he had before she left. She could have changed numbers or given another he did not . He dug in a shelf where he found a large box . He had everything he had received from Isabella . He opened it and looking inside it. He found the numbers to the end. He took the phone and called it.  
"Hello , you have come to Isabella . " Said the voice on the second Ennen .  
He would think that his heart would skip two strokes . He smiled and sat down on the floor with legs crossed .  
" Hello? " said the voice of Isabella . He had missed that voice .  
" It's me know if you remember me ? " he replied , smiling . It took a while before she replied .  
" Phineas ? " she asked.  
"It's just talking to me. " He laughed a little at the end.  
" hey how are you ? " he asked , hoping pået gost and positift response from her .  
" I'm fine , I just moved . " She said .  
" wherever that? " He was nyrskjerrig to white if it was really her he had seen during dinner.  
" back to Danville. " It was the cam that he began to cry tears of joy .  
" the same house as before? " he asked and wiped the tears that had come out from the eye of a little while ago .  
" yes . " He hung up and went down and got dressed . He went to where they lived before. He knocked on the door and stood waiting for an answer . It took one minute and then the door opened . It was Isabella who was standing there.  
He smiled and hugged her. After a long hug with the girl he loved as he kissed her.

This was the end of chapter one . I hope you will follow to further the story. As I wrote on the old PC so this will be a drama story. There has been a lot more fun to write again now that I've gotten a new computer and a keyboard on the PC that actually works.  
It is not the end just the beginning  
Lots of love Siv1542


End file.
